Snippets and Scenarios
by givesup
Summary: One-shots of little scenarios that eat at me that I can't turn into a story but I want to share anyway. There will probably be everything from fluff to angst included eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All of these will be one shots - maybe some of them will turn out to be 2 chapters. Who knows? This is just a place for me to write things that come to my head that can't really be turned into full blown novels. So...anyway. I hope you enjoy them :-)**

* * *

**Ripley**

"Bones, quick!"

A startled and intoxicated Brennan hurried towards her bedroom, not worried about the wine the sloshed out from her glass landing on her perfectly polished wood floors due to her sudden and ungraceful movements but more concerned for her partner who was clearly beckoning for her presence immediately.

"Bones…hurry!"

"Booth, what's the matter?" She said as she finally reached her bedroom and stood in the door frame of the sliding glass door that led out to the small balcony space that Booth felt the need to visit each time he was at her place. Apparently, he just loved the view at night. He felt like the moon was reachable. She would usually roll her eyes at his overly romanticized notions but deep down something inside of her knew exactly what he meant.

He looked back at her, his face slack and void of all the excitement that she had had just heard only a moment before in his voice.

"You missed it. I saw a shooting star."

Her shoulders fell dramatically as she gave him a look. "Meteoroid. And you thought that I would have been able to make it out here in time to see it before it burned out?"

"Well if you would have hurried up…" He teased.

She stepped back inside.

"Booth, please come inside now. It's getting chilly."

She wrapped her arms around her mid section and watched while Booth moved back inside. She closed the door shut once he was in and then locked it. They walked back out into the kitchen where they had been sitting.

Booth absentmindedly stuck his finger in the center of the nylon material in a form of a circle that was sitting abandoned on Brennan's kitchen island and swirled it around. It was the collar for a pet that would never be had. A collar for Ripley. He glanced at the time that was displayed on her microwave. Brennan eyed the last bit of wine that puddled at the bottom of her glass. As much as she wanted to gulp it she tried to remain with some class regardless of how drunk she actually was. After emptying the fragile ware she quickly and not very delicately set the glass down on the counter with a loud _clunk._

Booth stopped spinning the collar around on the table and looked at her seriously for a moment. Since coming back to her place way earlier in the evening and starting on the bottle of wine her emotions had been all over the place. She'd go from laughing and joking to sobbing to just becoming unnervingly quiet. Of course she was sad. Hell _he _was sad. But he wondered if she was _really_ ok. He couldn't remember the last time she had finished off an entire bottle of wine by herself, a time that he was aware of anyway. He knew Brennan and he knew she processed things differently. She felt and experienced things in her own unique way. And he wanted to be there for her – of course he did. He loved her.

He continued to fidget with the collar.

"I know that Ripley would have loved it here. And loved you." He said sincerely.

And she tried. He had to give her credit. She tried with all her might to keep from crying this time. The determination was clear on her face as she fought it. The skin on her nose wrinkled as it scrunched up. The lines between her eyes were clear as they crinkled. He felt a pang in his chest so real that he nearly went to rub it.

"I know it's not possible but I _really really_ feel like he would have, Booth. I really feel like he would have loved me." Her lips were stained from the red wine and she was pouting. She looked at the collar that Booth still held. "I hate that I'm not over it. I don't want to continue feeling sad…. over a dog."

He reached across the counter and grabbed her hand. He squeezed. "Bones, its ok to feel whatever it is that you're feeling. No one can tell you that that it isn't right or that you're being overly emotional over a dog. In fact, most people with pets treat them like their own children, maybe even better than their own children. " Booth smirked and it made Brennan smile for a few seconds until she looked down at the collar again. Booth gently pulled his hand back from hers and stood up. He shoved the collar into the back pocket of his jeans.

When the collar disappeared from her sight she couldn't keep the flood gates from opening any longer. She started to cry again.

Booth stood up. "Oh Bones…Bones….Bones." He said with such tenderness as he moved over to her. He wrapped his arms around her for the third time that night and she turned on the bar stool so that her face was pressed into his chest and her arms circled his waist and she held on as if she would fall into the deepest depth if she were to let him go. His own arms wrapped around her protectively. His large hands sprawled over the width of her tiny feminine back - he began to rub soothing circles around and around and around.

"We both knew how it felt to be mistreated by our owners."

Booth cringed inwardly at the knowledge that she believed she was actually ever owned by anyone. As independent as she was now and as often as she made that known it stung him to his core to hear her describe herself as being owned. He was suddenly transported in time and behind the darkness of his own eyes his imagination painted a picture of a young Temperance Brennan. Going from foster home to foster home, instead of feeling loved, cherished, irreplaceable; she felt like an animal, a pet that was owned.

She sniffed and he held tighter.

"We both knew how it felt to be misunderstood."

"I know... I know…."

"I just wanted that bond, Booth. I wanted to bond with someone, even if that someone was just a dog. I wanted that unconditional love. I wanted to _feel_ that every day." Her words came out muffled as he continued to hold her to his chest.

He would be lying if he told himself that her words didn't pluck at more than a few of his heart strings for a very specific reason. It made his stomach turn that she felt as though she needed to rely on a dog for that feeling when he was so willing to fill that need within her himself. As his thoughts ran deeper and deeper his movements against her back became less and less as he drifted.

When his hands finally came to a complete standstill she moaned in protest. The sound effectively pulled him from inside his head with ease.

"You ok?" He asked into her hair as he simultaneously smoothed it down with his hands.

"You're hands. They make me feel _so_ good." She mumbled.

_Oh Christ_. He thought knowing that she didn't really understand what she was doing to him. Drunk _or _sober.

He gave one more quick rub, up and down, and then untangled his arms from her. She looked up at him. "I feel so embarrassed." She sniffed.

"Why, Bones?" He hoped that his quick need to stop touching her didn't offend her.

"Because, Booth, I'm drunk and I'm a mess….crying over a Canis lupus familiaris!" She wiped her nose with the back of her hand. Booth smiled at the action. Definitely something she would never do while in her right frame of mind. He found it adorable.

"Bones, you know that you can always count on me, right?"

Count on him to love her every single second of the rest of both their lives and beyond. He was determined that he'd even love her in what was to come after this life.

Another sniff. "I know I can always _count _on you, Booth, but you're not going to _love_ me. You're not going to live everyday for only my attention and affection." She explained and with her words she cast a line into his chest, the hook sunk deep into his heart and now she was pulling, pulling, pulling and it felt as though his heart was pulled all the way up against his chest but it kept being pulled anyhow - not able to go any further even though it felt like it could burst through and present itself to her at any moment. He knew that he had to fight that pull.

He went to say something to her but his throat was like sand and when he tried to speak he could only cough.

"Are you ok?" She looked up at him and asked.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." This wasn't about him or his needs. It was about Brennan. He could keep any confessions to himself for now he found hope in the fact the he believed in fate. Destiny. The time would come….but now wasn't that time.

She leaned into him once more, burying her face into his chest.

"I know it's late, but please, don't leave yet."

"Shh…I'm not going anywhere." He answered as he started to rub her back again in soothing circles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Up here in the good ol' sticks of PA we do our wedding 'ceptions at the local fire hall – yee-haw! And I've never opened a bottle of Champagne (the fun way) before… but it seems like good times. Right now none of that is actually relevant – but, it will be!**

**Warning****: This little one-shot is basically about the F word so young people or easily offended beware. I may have to change the rating soon. What drugs was I on the day I decided to rate this T anyway?**

**Music Note – This entire one-shot was written while listening to **_**Ain't It Fun**_** by Paramore. Obsessed with that song would be an understatement. **

* * *

**Dandelions & Champagne**

Angela is absolutely stunning, Brennan thought easing back into her white embroidered chair as she watched the couple dance as if they were the only people in the room. Brennan looked on with love and happiness for two of her closest friends. Angela's dressed dazzled and Hodgins' shoes shone brilliantly against the soft blue lighting that casted a cobalt glow over the dance floor.

"She is gorgeous." Booth said. He was sitting at the same table that Brennan was. Right next to her actually. Courtesy of Angela. Brennan had gotten used to her "setups" over the years and used to her winks and nods to her and her partner over the course of this particular day as well.

Without turning her neck to look at him she acknowledged his statement. "I was just thinking precisely that."

The reception was winding down and some people had already kissed the bride and hugged the groom before making their way back to reality. Soon, the magic would be over and everyone would have to go back to their everyday lives, their everyday routines. In normal clothes. In normal lighting. And without the aid of expensive champagne to keep their spirits high.

For such a lavish wedding, though, they could have invested in a better cooling system, she thought using her napkin to try to dab her sweat from her face without smudging her makeup.

"Hey Bones." The sound of her nickname had her turning to face him. She noticed the sweat that accumulated just under his own hair line, his face was flushed and his eyes were sparkling with another kind of warmth.

"Take a walk with me." He nodded his head towards the large double doors on the other side of the room.

Her expression showed she wanted to leave with him but, "Can we – should we just leave without saying anything?"

He stood up from his own seat and held out his hand to her. "No worries. We'll be back. Those lovesick saps won't even know we're gone."

"You're probably right." She grabbed her wristlet from the table and then took hold of his hand. He hoisted her out of her seat and quickly let her hand go once she was standing. He led the way through the enormous room and to the doors that sat below a glowing exit sign. He pushed them open and they both let go of a pleasurable sigh at the gush off cool air that settled around them refreshing their ever warm bodies. "Ahhh, fresh air." He said while at the same time Brennan was moving from behind him to join him at his side. Booth let the doors close behind them. Brennan looked over at the steep grass covered hills that were only a few yards away from the building. "Let's climb that hill, there." She pointed. His eyes followed the direction of her finger. Not arguing with her suggestion, he once again started to lead the way. Before following behind him, she quickly slipped off her heels and held them by their straps with one finger while keeping a careful eye on her footing making sure not to step on anything sharp or anything that wasn't grass.

Eventually that short trimmed grass that was easy to walk through started to become just a little harder. More and more bright, yellow dandelions began to appear in longer, thicker blades of grass. The hill was also becoming steeper and steeper and soon they found themselves climbing the last part of the hill on all fours.

"Almost there, Bones." Booth grunted as he took the last of his steps to get to the top. He exhaled deeply with his hands on his waist then turned and grabbed Brennan's hand to pull her up with him. When she went to grab his hand her foot slipped and Booth immediately caught her underneath her armpit and he pulled her up to him before she could fall. Her laugh was loud, _uninhibited_, a sound that was rare and something special for the evening to witness. Over the short time it had taken them to get to their destination, dusk was now upon them and it seemed as though the blue glow from the lights in the reception had followed them out to the hills. They settled into the grass; Brennan shifted her pastel coral dress so that she could sit comfortably and placed her shoes next to her. Booth rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt and then took his own shoes off to bury his sock-clad feet into the grass and dandelions both yellow and white. Once they were settled and he saw Brennan looking out over the small rural town he slowly pulled an item over from his left side. She noticed the movement and looked over to see what it was that he had. Her eyes widened.

"Booth, you stole that from the reception!"

"I didn't steal it. We we're going to drink it eventually anyway. Or someone was. It's already paid for, right?" He explained while tugging at the seal.

She smirked. "And you're a _cop_." She scolded him playfully.

He raised his finger in protest. "Again….not stealing. No crime committed." He held the bottle up and away from them and pushed the cork from the bottle. _Ffffwwwwooppp! _

Champagne spilled over. Booth quickly moved the bottle from over his legs leaving the bubbly to fall into the grass, the ground soaked up the liquid as though it was joining in on the festivities with them.

Once it finally stopped flowing he took the first sip and then passed the bottle to Brennan who grabbed the bottle with both hands and lifted it to her mouth.

"This is very good."

He reached for the bottle again. "Yeah well, for two-grand a bottle it better be nothing less than fan-fucking-tastic."

She sighed. "Booth," and then a look. "You know that I don't like it when you use that language…more specifically that word." She reached for the bottle and he moved his hand back just before she was about to take hold of it.

"What? _Fuck_?"

"Yes, _that_ word." She confirmed. Her levels of patience quickly diminishing as he continued to play keep away with the champagne.

"Come on, Bones. I know you've used that word before. Hell, I've heard you use it myself. Actually, you've cussed _at_ me before." He took another sip, spilling some on his shirt. "Shit." He started to dab at the wet spot that was rapidly soaking into the thin material.

"Yes, I admit I have used it during times of great distress," She paused for a moment. "Or whilst in the throes of extremely satisfying –"

"Oookay, Bones. Thanks." He interjected, still trying to dry his shirt.

"But I don't go around using it all….nilly-willy…. like you do."

He stopped fidgeting with his shirt and finally lifted his head to her. "Nilly-willy, huh?" He was entertained.

After rolling her eyes she made a quick attempt to reach for the bottle once more but again, he pulled it just out of her reach. She was nearly laying over him now and she didn't really care. "Will you please share." She said letting her agitation flow easily through her tone.

Booth couldn't help but prod. It was as if he was born for the sole purpose of getting on Temperance Brennan's nerves. "Not until I hear you say it first." He smirked, thoroughly enjoying the weight of her leaning over him.

She pulled back then. "What? No. That's childish. I am not going to curse just so that you will share that bottle of champagne with me." She wrapped her arms around her knees and _damnit_ she pouted.

He looked at her seriously for a moment and in that moment Brennan could taste the victory on her lips as she waited for the second that was bound to come when her partner would feel remorse for being such a tease and actually give in.

He cocked his head…

He squinted…

She pouted harder…

And then….

He shrugged and took another sip.

She sighed, gave up the pout and pushed him on his arm. "Hey!" He exaggerated the shove and swayed to the side before coming back to his upright position. She smiled. But she also gave up the champagne battle (for now) and laid back on her elbows looking up at the sky that was transitioning from pink to a beautiful shade of deep purple that always _always_ mesmerized her.

"So when did you start using….that word, Booth?"

Brennan knew that Booth didn't use that word as often as she made it seem he did. But he still used it more than she did and it was usually when he was either really really upset about something or he was in a really really playful mood. At least those were the only circumstances she was aware of anyhow.

She never really understood why people felt the need to use that language on a daily basis like it was part of their everyday vocabulary. But she had to admit that when the word slipped from Booth's mouth on occasion it did tend to speed her heart rate up a bit. Her initial reaction would be to reprimand him verbally but she didn't mind what it actually did to her physically. She didn't understand it, but she thought it fascinating.

He was lying back now, too. But unlike Brennan he didn't have hair that he could easily mess up so he was laying all the way back; his fingers locked behind his head and his feet crossed at his ankles. He watched the night sky just as she did. The bottle of champagne sitting safely out of the reach of Brennan on his left side.

"Well the neighborhood I grew up in as a young kid, the people there used it more than they used the words 'the' or 'and'_. _It was normal. It was just how Italians in South Philly talked, you know?"

His shifted. He tried to keep his voice light but couldn't help the somberness that crept into his next words. "My old man used it all the time. Cussed like a sailor." He sniffed, shifted and then let the memory go as quickly as it came. "I just heard it all the time so I was never really sensitive to it. Then, in the army, it's just how guys and girls alike talked. I mean, some don't but it's almost like the culture for most of them...us. I just, got used to saying it I guess."

Brennan's eyes were no longer looking up at the sky but her head was turned and she was soaking in every word that he was saying. He looked at her. "If it really offends you, I'll stop." He scanned her face for a hint of anything. "I'm serious."

He waited for her to say something and just when he thought that she was going to say something she leapt up and over his lap grabbing the bottle and pulling it back over to her side.

"You sneaky little…"

She took a long victorious sip. Booth, being even quicker than Brennan snatched it right back out of her hands mid drink, spilling some on her dress.

"Booth!" Her hands hung suspended by her sides as she looked down in disbelief at the mess he had just made. "Paybacks a bitch, Bones."

He was holding the bottle with his left hand and he was holding it as far away as he possibly could.

"Payback? I didn't spill champagne all over you! You spilled it on yourself." She was trying to dry the Champagne soaked spots on her dress with her hands. No luck.

"Well that's what you get for snatching the bottle before satisfying the terms of agreement, Bones."

"You're impossible."

"And you only need to say _fuck_. Preferably in a sentence."

"I am not acting out on your fantasies, Booth. Forget it."

He snorted. "Trust me Bones, this isn't even coming close to what's in my fantasies."

He thought she might roll her eyes or retaliate with some snarky remark but instead her demeanor changed, her eyes darkened, her voice deepened. "Oh, really?" She sidled up closer to him and he kept his eyes on hers as she did. She smiled and batted her long mascara coated eye lashes. She put her hand on his thigh as if it was the most innocent place she could find to put it.

"Really." He rasped, a little taken aback by her new tactic.

"So, in these fantasies of yours, do any of them involve me kissing you?" Her face was close to his now and she waited patiently for a response.

When he realized his mouth was open, he closed it. He reclaimed his ease and with a smile said, "Nice try, Bones." He moved over creating more space between them. But, a determined Brennan followed him hiking her dress up her legs, closing the distance between them and straddling his legs before he even knew what was happening.

Booth couldn't stop laughing at this point. "No! No way, Bones!" He moved his legs under her but she tightened her grip with her thighs on either side of him. He held the bottle out even further, his arm nearly stretching out of its socket.

"Give me the bottle, Booth!" She put her right hand against the center of his chest and reached for the bottle with her other hand. "Never!" He yelled his voice echoing through the night.

"Booth!" She inched her way up his legs and stopped short of actually sitting directly on his lap, a position that she had seen herself in many times in her own personal fantasies if she were honest.

"Bones, it's simple, just say _fuck_! You don't even have to use it in a sentence."

She eased back a bit then, but she didn't remove herself from straddling his thighs. He relaxed too, a little. She seemed to be really considering his proposition.

They sat there for awhile like that. He tried to keep it innocent, platonic, but he couldn't stop the thought from barreling though his conscious like an out of control freight train. She is so _beautiful._ He kept thinking to himself as he leaned back on his elbows looking up at her while she looked beyond him. "Bones?"

She caught his eyes and _that_ look. The look that was more than friendly – the one that she not only saw but she also felt somewhere in the deepest depths of herself. She leaned down towards him; pieces of hair from her up-do fell around her face. He smiled. "Sorry I made you mess up your hair." His voice softer than it was minutes ago when they were horsing around.

"It's ok." Her tone matched his. She saw him when he made for a quick look at her lips and that was all that was needed to push the following action into motion: she kissed him.

Or was it even a kiss? Her lips were touching his, but barely. Her mouth wasn't completely open but it wasn't shut either. Her eyes were open and his were too. Was this a kiss? Or did she just touch his lips with her own? Was there a difference?

He stayed completely still when she started to move back again.

She didn't even have to be quick about it. He was so transfixed that she simply reached for the bottle in his hand and took it. "Now give me that fucking bottle."

He broke out into a full on grin as she quickly moved off of his lap, stood on her feet and started to run away from him.

Once he returned from his out of body experience he was up on his own feet and chasing her across the top of the hill. White dandelion seeds were separated from their stems and strewn into the air around the two people who chased each other around or danced around each other, many would know no difference, over a bottle of wine or something much more.

**Meanwhile….**

"Where the hell is Booth and Dr. Brennan?"Jack Hodgins looked perplexed before looking over at his now wife for an answer.

"They left about an hour ago. Booth took Champagne. And they went through that door." Angela pointed towards the double doors in the back.

"Please, God, let this be it."

"Tell me about it."

**The End.**

* * *

**See! I don't always write angst! I'm nice to you guys, sometimes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - This one is rated M guys. A light M in my opinion but still M. Hope you like it. **

* * *

**It Was So Easy**

It was his favorite scene. Edward frantically picked and sculpted the ice statue. His emotions and feelings that he himself didn't completely understand came to a boiling point and it all escaped through the art that his hands were creating. Pieces of soft ice flew from the ice sculpture creating a magical snow fall that seemed to fall just for her. It _was_ just for her. She twirled. She danced as the cold, white pieces of magic floated from the sky.

Brennan watched carefully as the scene played on. Booth could barely see much of anything in the dark but what he could not miss was the glisten in her pale blue eyes. He wanted to grab his chest when he felt his heart clench beneath his ribs. _These_ were his favorite moments, no doubt. When she went into something with preconceived notions, believing that whatever she was about to do or see would have no affect on her whatsoever – or if it did she would not allow her emotions to rule her like most people and she would simply not react to it –whatever it was. But now she was one of _those_ people. Her face full or emotion as she watched.

She was grossly invested in the film and this particular scene had her straining to keep herself together. Why couldn't they just be together? They obviously loved each other. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair that everything and everyone else in the world had the right to dictate what would happen between two people who were meant for each other.

She pulled her hair tie out of her hair releasing it from a ponytail. She leaned her head back against Booth's thigh. She was seated between his legs while he sat on the couch leaning back into the cushions. But when he felt the pressure of her head leaning against him, he adjusted himself slightly. She seemed not to notice. He took a deep breath and willed himself to relax. Her eyes were still on the TV but his – his were on her. He could kind of see the side of her face. Her brown hair hung loosely and almost sloppily around her. It was cute. He sat up a little so that his back was no longer leaning against the cushions of the couch. He snaked his hand forward a bit as the movie continued to play and rested it on her arm, giving it a light squeeze. She reacted by turning her head and looking up at him from her seated position on the floor. Her eyes swirling and he saw more there then just a person reacting to a movie.

"Y'ok?" He mumbled not wanting noise to ruin the moment but still wanting to know if there was something wrong so he could fix it.

She nodded and turned back to the TV. Again, her eyes were on the screen but from his view he could tell that she was no longer paying close attention to what was going on in the movie, too distracted by the thoughts occupying her mind. He was about to ask her what was wrong once more but before he had that opportunity to do so she was crawling onto the couch and settling in next to him. She buried her bare feet into the cushions of his couch and leaned into his side, her eyes still on the TV.

It's safe to say that he was unsure at first but quickly made the decision to lift his arm and place it on the back of the couch above her to give her more room and to get closer to him. This was new. This was uncharted territory that they were exploring together. Cuddling together on his couch during a movie? They've never done this before but it felt right to her and it felt damn good to him. He let his arm fall from the top of the couch and gently laid it across her shoulders and pulled her even closer. He chanced it and looked at her. She wouldn't look at him, yet, so he too focused on the movie.

Not long after that the movie came to an end and the credits began to roll against the black screen, his living room being thrown into even more darkness because of it. He knew that she would be getting up to leave soon and he literally held his breath while he waited for the moment between them to end. She shifted and he thought she was about to get up but to his surprise she positioned himself so that she was facing him completely. Finally eye contact. His body and everything in it thrummed with anticipation of what she was going to do next. Her eyes were so clear even in the dark.

Admittedly he was rigid. So much so that even Brennan noticed. She placed her hand against the center of his chest and laid her head against his shoulder and the blue depths of her eyes were taken away from him only to be replaced by her scorching touch.

"It's ok." She whispered to him her breath so warm against his neck he swore he could feel moisture.

He swallowed hard.

She moved her hand across his chest to his arm on the opposite side, down his shoulder, down his arm and eventually taking hold of his hand. She grabbed his fingers and slowly moved his hand and placed it gently on her hip. She held it there for a few seconds while a brief episode of doubt began to creep among her thoughts. What if he didn't want this? What if she had it all wrong?

His hand stayed completely still against her. His fingers burning straight through her pants. She made the decision to try again. "It's ok." She moved in even closer to him and nuzzled against his neck, first rubbing her nose lightly against his skin, then pressed her soft lips against the sensitive skin below his ear in encouragement.

He moaned, it was barely audible but she heard it.

Then she felt him bunch up the fabric of her yoga pants and squeeze it tightly in his hands like he was about to rip them off – only he didn't.

His aggressive response ignited something within her and she moved her hand under his t-shirt and began to run her hand across the plains of his chest. His eyes snapped shut and he tipped his head back trying to regain composure.

When he felt a little more in control he opened his eyes, lifted his head and turned more towards her so that they were face to face, eye to eye.

He stilled her roaming hand under his shirt and looked at her seriously, his brown eyes seeking truth, "Don't play with me here, Bones." His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat.

She studied him for a long moment. She let her hand slip from under his shirt and she placed it on his cheek instead. It was warm and rough. "What would I be playing?" She rubbed her thumb against the prickly hair on his chin.

He looked down at her mouth. "My emotions." He rasped.

"I don't view any part of our relationship as a game, Booth." His eyes were back on hers. Hers were watery but he was still hesitant.

"I wouldn't survive it if tomorrow you told me you regretted this, or that we couldn't do this again."

His words affected her deeply and she couldn't help the forward motion, she couldn't help her hands grasping his shirt and she couldn't help pulling it off of him. The shirt was quickly discarded and he was leaning over her. The anticipation of his lips or her lips was nearly painful. He moved down and captured her lips with his own and suddenly all suffering was ended. Wants and needs that have been kicked back for years were finally be fulfilled and nothing – absolutely nothing could feel better for either of them right now. They held their lips together, hard, for a minute before Booth finally moved and placed his hand on her face. He rested his fingers on her cheek and his thumb under her chin and guided her mouth exactly where he wanted to be. They kissed again, this time their mouths opened to one another. They tasted the flavors they were teased in the past but never got the chance to have again until now. She pushed her hands against his chest and he sat up. She started to bring her own shirt up over her head and he finished the job by pulling it over for her and tossing it onto the floor. They fell back onto the couch. She wrapped her arms around his back and rubbed her finger tips up and down each side of his spine.

He bent his head low and kissed her between her breasts. He kissed the skin of her breasts that her simple white bra exposed. He moved up and kissed her chest. He kiss the spot where he could feel her heart beating and he moved up her neck, then her chin and back to her mouth. As close and tangled as they were he somehow managed to get his hand between their bodies and he grabbed the waist of her stretchy yoga pants, his fingers dipping under the band, an area that was private, that was for lovers, not for friends or partners. But he was _there_ and this….him…. with his hand there not even really touching her yet thrilled her to death. She threw her head back and started to laugh, a deep throaty laugh. It was low and it would have sounded almost evil if he didn't know her. He pulled back on the cup of her bra releasing one of her breasts from its confines. He put his mouth on her and her laughed quickly turned into a low, long moan.

"I need this off of you." His voice was heavy with need or love or maybe that's what it sounded like when it was laced with both.

Understanding, she sat up again and he unhooked her bra. He peeled the straps off of her shoulders and it feel off of her, sliding across her belly and into the floor.

"Oh, God…" He looked pained but she knew better.

She leaned back on her elbows her hand finding his cheek again. "What is it?"

"I swear I would love you if I never knew you and this was my first time with you…seeing you like this."

She didn't know why. She didn't understand why she was so raw tonight. Why everything he said bypassed any rational thought and penetrated her very being lifting her on the greatest high she'd ever experienced. She moved her hand from his face to around his neck and pulled him back down to her. She kissed him. She summoned everything she could from the emotional part of her that she was barely familiar with and kissed him with it.

When she felt satisfied from the kiss she snaked both of her hands to the inside of his navy blue sweat pants, her thumbs on the outside hooking them, she pushed them down his hips as far as she could.

Booth didn't bother removing them the rest of the way before he was moving down her body, taking her own pants with him as he went. Creamy white skin was exposed inch by inch and the need that was fulfilled by kissing her earlier suddenly came back full force but with a new request. He pulled her pants off of her and kicked off his own. He then placed his fingers on the tops of her toes. As he slowly made his way back up her body his hands swept the skin of her feet, then her legs, her thigh, her hips and he was back to here, eye to eye. She acted on her own want when she moved her hands to the V that formed below his external oblique muscles. She moved her fingers around exploring this new territory. Her fingers skimmed the band of his black boxer briefs and she moved even lower. She brushed against him and he groaned into her mouth. He moved his own hand between them and pushed hers out of the way only to put his entire hand against her. She bit down on her lower lip, trying not to cry out.

"Don't do that." He whispered.

She didn't respond right away, too wrapped up in the movement of his hand to form a respectable response. After a few breaths, "Don't do what?"

"Don't hold back on me." He pressed into her more, rubbed a little harder. She gasped. "Don't ever hold back on me."

He moved her panties to the side and slid two fingers inside of her. He glided in easily.

"_Ooooh…_"

His fingers were long and thick and rough. They belonged to a soldier, her partner.

He held them inside of her until she began to move against him on her own. He pulled out of her and went right back in again, then out, then back in, out…in…out….in…. A slow rhythm was set.

Her eyes were closed now and she was definitely not holding anything back from him. She squirmed beneath him. Her noises only spurred him on and his movement became faster and faster in synch with her cries. The louder she got the harder he pumped.

His face was only centimeters away from hers. If he could actually see himself, his face, the way he was looking at her he would probably be embarrassed. His mouth was hanging open. His eyes unblinking and in awe, his face tinged pink as if he was the one who was about to break….

Throwing her head back and moaning his name she shattered around his fingers. He waited for her shaking to seize before removing his fingers from her slowly. His kissed her again and again and again and she met his eagerness with eagerness of her own.

"I need to be inside you, Bones." He panted.

She responded by pushing his boxers down his waist and at the same time he was moving her panties to the side…there wasn't any more time for him. For them. It needed to happen right _now_. His boxers sat just above his knee caps and he didn't care. She didn't care. He lined himself up with her and got inside of her completely as quickly as he could without making it uncomfortable for her. Once settled all the way inside of her they both breathed heavily as though they had just run a marathon they were not fully prepared for. He didn't know what would be better, staying inside of her for as long as he could without moving or moving in and out of her as hard and as fast as he possibly could. He didn't know but he started moving and after the first three or four dangerous thrusts where he swore he was going to come right then and there he settled on a pace that satisfied them both.

"I knew… I knew it." She said to him her voice was so full of emotion. Her voice sounded like it did when she was talking about her mom, about her brother, about him being with another woman, about knowing for sure who she was… It had that… that _thing_ to it that only he ever experienced. She sought out his mouth and kissed him hard. Only stopping when the need to vocalized her pleasure could no longer be kept at bay.

"_Booth_…. _God_…. _Booth_…"

He looked down at her and moved her hair back from her face. "What is it? Tell me."

"Please tell me that you love me. Say it." She demanded, her voice breaking as she tried to keep from crying."

"I love you." He whispered against her. "I love you." He said again thrusting a little harder at the same time. "I love you so much." Another thrust.

He continued this until he felt her choke back a sob and arch her back. "Yess! _Ohhh-Ohhhhhhh_!" She threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled it as she came again. Her orgasm shook her fiercely and she held onto his hair until she could feel her legs again. Her back hit the couch and she started to cry. She sobbed as he continued his pace, his own orgasm building inside of him. "Shhh… Come here… come here." He tried to comfort her. He put an arm around her torso and held her up against him and he kissed her. "I love you, Bones." He could barely say as it was too hard to concentrate on the words as he came hard inside of her. "_Mhm_… God…. Oh yeah. Oh Bones..." She held onto him as tightly as she could until he opened his eyes to her.

He let go of her body and she lay back down against the couch. He pulled out of her and positioned himself so that his back was against the couch and he was spooning her. His right arm fell over her waist and he held her, wanting to get as much time as he could with her like this before something, whether a call, her feelings, or maybe even his own pulled them way from each other.


End file.
